


Just Acting

by diaryofafunnyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Minor Canon Alteration, Mutual Pining, mild homophobic language due to the play they are performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofafunnyfan/pseuds/diaryofafunnyfan
Summary: Gou suggests the boys perform a play for IwaSame’s joint cultural festival, and she takes on the role of director. The romantic leads? None other than Haruka and Rin.





	Just Acting

**Author's Note:**

> The drama CD where the guys discuss what they should do for a joint cultural festival, and Gou suggesting a fashion show to exhibit their muscles, is what inspired this. Plus, Rin made Haru’s eyes light up just because Haru thought Rin complimented him, which is too delicious.

‘We’re getting nowhere fast discussing this.’ Sousuke muttered.

‘We just can’t agree on an idea.’ Makoto shuffled through all the notes Rin had been taking.

‘I still say my idea was the best.’ Haruka interjected.

‘Your idea stinks, mine was better.’ Sousuke stated.

‘I have an idea.’ Nagisa exclaimed, interrupting the impending argument between Haruka and Sousuke.

‘Please, Nagisa-kun, anything. We just need an idea we can all agree on.’ Rei sighed after his statement.

‘Why don’t we read Gou-chan’s idea?’ Nagisa pulled an envelope out of his schoolbag and waved it around.

‘Gou-san wrote that? I bet she has lovely handwriting.’ Momotarou lunged for the envelope, but Rin grabbed his collar.

‘Nagisa, when did Gou-chan give you that?’ Makoto asked.

‘Never mind that, let’s just see what she wrote.’ Nagisa used a sing song voice as he opened the packaging and slid out a sheet of paper. He picked it up and began to read with his best Gou impression.

 

**Hello everyone~**

**I had a feeling you would be unable to come up with a good idea for a cultural showcase. Luckily, I am not Iwatobi’s manager for nothing. My idea is… A muscle contest! …**

**Hehe, just kidding~ You thought I was serious, didn’t you? My real idea is for you all to perform a play I found when researching for my literature class. It’s sure to leave an impact on the audience, perfect for two swim clubs!**

**I will be the director. Makoto-senpai, I was hoping I could enlist you as stage manager? Rei-kun, I’m asking you to oversee costumes! Everyone else, we shall have auditions and assign you all different roles. I have the perfect parts in mind for Haruka-senpai and big brother. Meet me at Iwatobi SC Returns tomorrow after school for auditions!**

**Matsuoka Gou**

 

‘That Gou, she’s too good to us.’ Rin murmured affectionately.

‘What parts do you think she wants us to play?’ Haruka asked.

‘Who knows? She really thinks highly of you, Makoto, asking you to be stage manager.’ Rin gave Makoto a pointed look.

‘Mako-chan has been our dependable captain since last year. It makes sense for him to be stage manager.’ Nagisa stated.

‘I also… don’t really do well on stage.’ Makoto had a sheepish smile and blush on his face.

‘He never has.’ Haruka added.

‘Gou-san has entrusted me with the cast’s ensembles. I will not disappoint her! This production will have the most beautiful wardrobe or my name isn’t Ryuugazaki Rei!’ Rei struck a pose as he finished his declaration.

‘I wish Gou-san had given me a special task.’ Momotarou pouted.

‘Momo-kun, Gou-san can barely remember your name.’ Aiichirou pointed out.

‘Anyway, why don’t we all break for the night and get ready for her auditions tomorrow. Who knows what play she’s chosen?’ Makoto suggested. Everyone agreed and eventually left.

 

The next afternoon, the four Iwatobi swim club relay members walked into Iwatobi SC Returns. After looking around the building, they heard Gou’s voice, ‘everyone, over here!’ The four found their manager standing on a small makeshift stage right on the pool deck.

‘Gou-chan, when did you have time to arrange this?’ Makoto asked, surprised.

‘I asked Coach Sasabe to set it up for me this morning. Now all we need is my brother and his club.’ Gou stood proudly on the wooden platform.

‘Rin said he and Sousuke were coming. I don’t know about anyone else.’ Haruka stated.

‘Oi, Gou, we’re here! Where are you guys?’ Rin’s voice rang through the building. Gou rushed off to fetch him and his team.

‘Why don’t we all sit down while we wait?’ Makoto suggested. Nagisa flopped to the floor right where he was standing. Rei took off his club jacket, placed it on the floor, and sat on it. Haruka and Makoto sat next to their underclassman, placing their schoolbags behind them.

‘Alright, we’re all here. Now we can get auditions underway!’ Gou exclaimed happily as she led the representatives from Samezuka into the pool area and showed them the makeshift stage. Once Samezuka’s swimmers were seated, Gou stood on the platform again. She held the script in her hands. ‘Now, as I said in my note, I found this play when researching for Ama-chan-sensei. It is a story about two people who meet by chance one summer and fall in love when they dance together for the first time. What happens after is a Romeo and Juliet whirlwind romance as the lovers have to deal with their impending separation as summer ends!’ She explained. Gou met everyone's eyes to make sure they were following along. ‘Now, the two main characters are both male.’ She continued. She was met with surprised stares. ‘I told you the play would leave an impact!’ She insisted. The group glanced at each other.

Haruka shrugged. ‘I don’t care. Whatever role you want to assign me is fine.’

‘Any role Haru can do, I’ll do better.’ Rin stated.

Gou grinned. ‘I’m very glad to hear that, Haruka-senpai and big brother. I want you two to play the lead roles.’

‘Ooh, Haru-chan and Rin-chan will be love interests!’ Nagisa squealed.

‘That would be… interesting to see.’ Sousuke smirked.

‘Haru is a good actor. I think he’ll be great for a lead role.’ Makoto smiled benevolently. If it had been anyone else, the expression would have looked suspicious.

‘Rin-san is an exceptional actor as well.’ Rei stated, fixing his glasses to hide his smirk.

Both Haruka and Rin glanced at each other before huffing. ‘Fine, I’ll audition for a lead part.’ Rin muttered, trying not to blush. Haruka also made sure not to blush as Gou gleefully placed scripts into each of their hands. ‘Big brother, you read as the character Connor. Haruka-senpai, you read for the role of Jack.’

Rin skimmed over the first page. ‘Gou… is this… an English play?’

‘Yes, I was up all night translating it! I could show you the original, to make sure there are no errors.’ Gou stated. Rin nodded with a proud smile on his face. ‘Now, I want you to stand stage right. Haruka-senpai, stand opposite him stage left. Please begin reading from act 3 scene 2, Jack’s first line.’ Gou was in full manager mode. Both quickly took their places.

‘Connor, I told you, I want to dance with you.’ The voice Haruka was using made it feel as if he truly was another person.

‘I’m bad news, Jack. If you’re caught with me again, it could ruin your life.’ Rin’s expression was pleading, impassioned.

‘You mistake me for someone who cares. I’ll dance with you in front of the entire world if I want and you can’t do anything to stop me.’ Haruka’s expression was also passionate.

‘Your parents hate me, what would they do if they saw their precious son with another guy?’

In their acting, neither noticed how close they had moved, now standing almost toe to toe, staring into each other’s eyes when not checking their scripts. Their audience watched with wide eyes as the two continued their scene.

‘Cut, that’s enough! You two are… incredible! I thought I was looking at two different people!’ Gou cried with amazement.

‘I agree. You two have an amazing chemistry.’ Rei declared.

‘That was impressive, even I have to admit.’ Sousuke stated.

‘I didn’t know Nanase-san could act like that. You were incredible too, Rin-senpai!’ Aiichirou exclaimed.

‘Jeez, it’s nothing really. Anyone can play pretend.’ Rin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘I disagree. Gou-chan was right on the money choosing you two as romantic opposites.’ Makoto grinned as he spoke.

‘Don’t you all think you’re overreacting?’ Haruka asked, not making eye contact with anyone.

Gou clapped her hands. ‘Now that we have our leads, we need to fill other roles. Big brother and Haruka-senpai will be busy as the main characters, so I’ll need to ask each one of you to take on a few smaller roles.’ Everyone voiced their agreement and the rest of the casting process got underway.

 

After every character had an actor and the group ran through a few scenes, Sasabe showed up. ‘I’m glad to see you kids working hard, but my swimming classes are going to be starting soon.’

‘Ah, that’s right. Sorry Coach Sasabe. We’ll be getting out of your hair now.’ Makoto exclaimed, giving a half bow to Sasabe. Thusly, everyone began packing up.

‘I bet I can pack up the fastest!’ Nagisa cried out.

‘Not as fast as me, Nagisacchi!’ Momotarou stated. Soon, everyone was laughing and competing to see who could get the pool area tidied up the quickest.

 

Once everything was clean, the group all walked to the train station together. Nagisa still had his nose buried in his script.

‘I’m telling you, Ai, you need to be careful when you practice. You’ll strain your muscles too much.’ Rin lectured Aiichirou after hearing his plans for more training with Sousuke that night.

‘I’m sure Nitori-kun and Sousuke know what they’re doing.’ Makoto tried intervening.

‘AH! There’s a kissing scene between Jack and Connor!’ Nagisa suddenly shouted, startling everyone. The rest of the group made surprised noises before turning to stare at Gou.

‘I told you, Connor and Jack are romantic leads. They are lovers.’ Gou stated.

‘A kissing scene, though. You never mentioned a kissing scene.’ Rin stammered.

‘It isn’t JUST a kissing scene, big brother!’ Gou glared at Rin. ‘It’s the emotional climax of the play! It’s Jack and Connor finally giving in to their true feelings for each other. It’s what makes the play leave such an impression. You and Haruka-senpai need to be able to portray that perfectly.’ Gou pointed at her older brother, and then Haruka, emphasising her speech. Haruka and Rin stared at each other, unreadable looks on their faces.

‘Rin, why don’t we practice more, at my place?’ Haruka suggested.

‘That’s a good idea. You two have the most lines to memorise.’ Makoto added.

‘Tch, alright. If it’s for Samezuka’s swim club and my little sister, I won’t say no.’ Rin rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Haruka’s eyes.

 

The group finally made it to the train station. Nagisa and Rei got on one train, Gou got on a second, and Sousuke boarded a final train with Aiichirou and Momotarou. Haruka, Makoto, and Rin waved their friends off as the trains departed.

‘Shall we go?’ Makoto asked the other two, giving them a smile. He received no reply, but the trio began walking to Haruka and Makoto’s neighbourhood.

 

Soon enough, they reached the stairs where Makoto usually met Haruka in the morning. ‘Well, I’ll see you two later. I’d offer to help you guys rehearse but I promised Ran and Ren I’d help them with their homework.’ Makoto stated with a sheepish smile.

‘It’s fine. I know you’d help otherwise.’ Haruka gave a small smile in return.

‘Yeah, a big brother’s gotta do what a big brother’s gotta do.’ Rin grinned. Makoto chuckled and disappeared into his house with a final wave.

Haruka and Rin glanced at each other before Haruka turned and continued up the stairs. ‘Let’s go.’ Rin followed him.

Once settled inside Haruka’s house, Haruka made tea. Rin sat at Haruka’s table and perused his script. ‘Hm, Nagisa wasn’t kidding. There really is a kissing scene.’

‘Did you think he would lie about that?’ Haruka asked, carrying a tray with the necessities for tea into the room and placing it on the table.

‘Well, no, I guess you're right.’ Rin muttered.

‘Why don’t we practice the lines of the kissing scene?’ Haruka suggested after a moment.

‘Sounds like a good idea, Gou did say we need to be perfect during that scene. She called it the “emotional climax” or something?’

‘Make sure you don’t cry.’ Haruka’s tiny smirk made Rin bristle.

‘As if I would. Now be quiet and let me focus, Connor has the first lines.’ Rin flicked through his script to hide his agitation, even though he already knew which page the kissing scene was on. Haruka was mildly grateful. He wasn’t feeling as calm as he’d like to think he was. Kissing Rin, even if it was just acting…

As Rin held up his script and opened his mouth to speak his first lines, a shrill tone sounded from Rin’s cell phone in his schoolbag. He muttered a curse. ‘Sorry, Haru, it could be important.’ Rin said as he dug the offending electronic out of his bag. ‘Oh crap, it’s from Samezuka. I can’t stay off campus tonight.’ Rin sighed after he finished speaking.

‘It’s fine. Rules are rules.’ Haruka murmured, avoiding Rin’s eyes again. ‘Should I walk you to the station?’

‘Nah, I’ll be fine. Thanks for the tea.’ Rin stood up and placed his bag over his shoulder. Haruka stood up as well and followed him to the door. After Rin finished tying his shoes and stood up properly, he met Haruka’s eyes. ‘I really am sorry I have to go.’

Haruka felt like there was a hidden meaning behind those words, but couldn’t decipher what they could be. ‘Like I said, you have to follow the rules.’

‘Yeah…well… see you tomorrow.’ Rin stated, giving Haruka one more pointed look before leaving. After the door slid shut, Haruka sighed. Why was dealing with Rin so difficult yet stimulating?

 

At rehearsals the next afternoon, Gou and Makoto were taking their roles of director and stage manager seriously. ‘Momotarou-kun, that dialogue is simple. You should be off book by now!’ Gou exclaimed.

‘I’m sorry Gou-san, I’ve never acted before. Memorising lines for different characters is difficult.’ Momotarou pleaded his case, making Gou sigh.

‘Ah, why don’t you practice your lines with Nitori-kun, Momotarou-kun? You guys have a bunch of scenes together as separate characters.’ Makoto interjected.

‘Yes sir!’ Momotarou scurried off to latch onto Aiichirou, who was talking to Sousuke.

‘Sousuke-kun, Nagisa-kun, I want you guys to run the scene where Jack’s father and his valet talk about Jack and Connor.’ Gou announced.

‘Ooh, sounds fun. Let’s go, Sou-chan.’ Nagisa grabbed Sousuke’s arm and dragged him onto the stage.

‘Oh, and big brother, Haruka-senpai, I want you guys practicing your lines as much as possible. Why don’t you two find a quiet place to rehearse?’ Gou turned to Rin and Haruka, who were sitting near Makoto and watching the action on stage.

Rin stretched and stood up. ‘Let’s go, Haru.’ He said, as Haruka also stood.

 

Haruka lead Rin into Sasabe’s office. ‘You sure Coach won’t mind us being in here?’ Rin asked sheepishly, looking around.

‘He’s barely ever in here. We’ll be fine. He said Makoto and I are welcome in here anytime.’ Haruka stated, opening his script to hide his nerves.

Rin opened his own script. ‘Right, so, which scene should we practice first?’

‘Why not where we left off yesterday?’ Haruka suggested.

Flicking to the right page, Rin cleared his throat before beginning. ‘I got your message, I came as fast as I could.’

‘I’m glad you came.’ Haruka stared into Rin’s eyes as he spoke his line.

‘I wouldn’t miss seeing you for anything.’ Rin also gazed into the other’s eyes. They really were as clear and beautiful as water.

‘My parents are bringing us home tomorrow.’ Haruka was reminded about how Rin would be leaving for Australia soon, letting him add actual hurt to his tone.

‘I know… but we’ll keep in contact and see each other again, right?’ Rin’s eyes made Haruka think his thoughts about their real-life separation weren’t one-sided.

‘Of course, we’ll see each other again.’ Haruka murmured. Why did he feel like he was speaking to himself instead of as a character? As scripted, they both began leaning in, but as their faces grew closer, the door to the office opened, making them jump apart. Sasabe strode into the room before pausing.

‘Oh, Haruka, Rin, I wasn’t expecting to see you two in here.’ Sasabe looked between the two, sensing the tension between them. ‘Did I… interrupt something?’

‘Not at all, we were just practicing our lines for Gou’s play.’ Rin stated. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed their moment got ruined again.

Sasabe recalled that one winter when Haruka tried to console a crying Rin, all those years ago. However, something was different about this occasion. ‘Speaking of Gou, she’s looking for you two. Apparently, Rei needs you.’

Both Haruka and Rin glanced at each other before returning their gazes back to Sasabe. ‘Thanks, we’ll go find him.’ Haruka gave Sasabe a nod as he exited the office, Rin on his heels.

 

‘Ah, Haruka-senpai, Rin-san, you’re just in time. I need to measure you two for your costumes.’ Rei said, holding up a tape measurer.

‘Rei, you’re almost the same exact size as me.’ Rin pointed out.

‘This needs to be precise, Rin-san.’ Rei insisted. ‘Now, hold still.’ He began measuring Rin.

As Rei worked, Rin tried to pretend he didn’t feel Haruka’s eyes focused on the back of his head.

Those eyes didn’t leave Rin, even while Rei was busy measuring Haruka. “Alright, I have all the numbers I need. Thank you.’ Rei said as he scribbled a few things in his notebook.

 

Haruka and Rin sat next to each other, leaning on the wall of the pool room. Makoto was scolding Nagisa and Momotarou for misusing props. Gou was busy helping Sousuke with his vocal projection on stage.

‘Rin,’ Haruka paused so long, Rin almost checked to see if he had fallen asleep, ‘do you remember when you joked about kissing me when we were kids?’

Rin blushed and made a flustered noise. ‘I was a stupid kid. You know how kids are.’ He remembered that moment all too well. His arm slung around Haruka’s shoulders as they posed for their victory photo after their perfect relay, Haruka’s bristly comment, and Rin’s joking threat to plant a smooch on him.

The moment was ruined when Gou called out to them. ‘Big brother, Haruka-senpai, I want you two on stage to practice the kissing scene.’

‘Not that you two need to kiss yet. You can save it for the festival’s showcase.’ Makoto added, looking mildly flustered.

‘Sorry kids, time’s up for the day.’ Sasabe had an apologetic expression as he entered the poolroom.

 

Like the day before, the two swim teams cleaned up their mess and headed home. Rin had homework that needed doing, so he couldn’t go to Haruka’s house. Haruka sighed as he walked home with Makoto. ‘Is everything okay, Haru?’ Makoto asked.

‘It’s nothing.’ Haruka murmured, averting his eyes. Ungrateful, for once, that his best friend could almost always tell what he’s thinking.

‘Have you and Rin been practicing your lines?’

‘Of course.  I see you and Gou working hard, managing the production.’

‘I’m just doing what Gou-chan asks of me.’ Makoto gave Haruka a sheepish smile. There was a long pause, before Makoto continued, ‘are you worried about the kissing scene?’

‘I’m not… worried.’ Haruka couldn’t help pouting as he spoke.

Makoto chuckled. ‘You and Rin have always had an… interesting relationship.’

‘What do you mean?’ Haruka asked. Before Makoto could answer, they heard squealing.

‘Big brother, dinner’s ready! Come on in.’ Ran cried out, latching onto Makoto.

‘Haru-chan, can you join us?’ Ren asked, tugging on Haruka’s sleeve. Both teenagers smiled fondly at the children.

‘Sorry, tonight’s not a good night.’ Haruka said, earning whines from Ren and Ran.

‘Now now, you know Haru has things he needs to do.’ Makoto gently scolded them.

‘Okay, goodnight Haru-chan.’ Ran smiled at Haruka before she started tugging Makoto inside. The two best friends exchanged waves before the door to the Tachibana house closed.

 

Rin sighed and scratched out another mistake on his math homework. He was usually good at math, but his mind wouldn’t cooperate. ‘Oi, Rin, you’re going to ruin your paper.’ Sousuke stated, looking over Rin’s shoulder at the page. Rin paused his scribbling and realised Sousuke was right. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine, just… distracted.’ Rin turned a page of his math book.

‘Are you worried about the play?’ Sousuke asked, sitting at his own desk.

‘Of course not, I know Gou will make it a success.’ Rin glanced at Sousuke.

‘You know what I mean.’ Sousuke gave Rin a pointed look. Rin internally sighed, cursing Sousuke’s ability to read him.

‘I’m not nervous, who said I was nervous about a kissing scene?’ Rin turned his attention back to his homework.

‘You did, just then.’ Rin could hear the smirk in Sousuke’s tone and it annoyed him. ‘Listen, I’m sure you and Haru will perform the scene perfectly. You’ve got nothing to be nervous about.’

Placing his pen down and standing up, Rin grabbed his water bottle. ‘I’m going for a run.’ He rushed out the door, ignoring Sousuke’s warnings of the time.

 

During class the next day, Haruka couldn’t help but think of the moment in Australia when he and Rin had gotten so caught up in each other they were close enough to kiss. Had Rin felt the same thing in that moment? Would they ever be able to get the kissing scene right?

At the same time, Rin was also recalling that moment in Australia. There had to be something they could do about their luck with performing the big scene.

 

‘I have an idea about how we can deal with the kissing scene.’ Rin stated. He and Haruka were in the male locker room of Iwatobi SC Returns, trying to practice their lines. They had been working on a different scene to make sure they got work done, but Rin couldn’t handle the suspense anymore.

‘What’s your idea?’ Haruka asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

‘It seems fate is against us performing the scene, so why don’t we just kiss?’ Rin suggested, trying not to blush.

Only Rin would believe in fate when it came to acting, Haruka thought. Still, he had a point. ‘Okay.’

Rin’s eyes widened. ‘Seriously?’

‘Why not? It feels inevitable, anyway.’ Rin really should have expected Haruka to be so blunt.

‘Fine, how do you want to go about it?’

‘It’s Sunday tomorrow, right? Spend the night.’ Haruka suggested with a smirk. There was a glint in his eyes that made Rin’s stomach flutter. Rin nodded.

 

That afternoon, the pair walked home with Makoto again. When they reached Makoto’s door, he gave them a peculiar smile. ‘Good luck practicing.’ He said. Both Haruka and Rin wondered if he already had an idea of what they were going to do.

‘Thanks, nice work managing the stage today.’ Rin gave Makoto a grin.

‘Yeah, nice work today.’ Haruka gave a small smile, pretending his heartbeat wasn’t erratic because of Rin’s plan.

‘I’ll see you guys later.’ Makoto gave them a wave before disappearing, again.

Rin and Haruka glanced at each other before wordlessly trekking to Haruka’s house.

 

Once they both crossed the threshold, they slowly removed their shoes before standing up straight and staring at each other. A few moments passed before Haruka broke the silence.

‘I’ll get some barley tea.’ Haruka shuffled towards his refrigerator to fetch the beverage. Rin automatically moved towards Haruka’s table and sat down in front of it.

When two filled glasses were placed in front of them and they were sitting perpendicular to each other at Haruka’s table, Rin finally spoke. ‘Haru, this has nothing to do with the play, does it?’ He was avoiding Haruka’s eyes. Rin couldn’t handle the way those blue eyes were still staring at him.

‘Do I really need to answer that?’ Haruka’s voice was soft, almost too soft to hear in the otherwise silent room. That was when Rin finally made eye contact again.

The tiny pout on Haruka’s face made Rin chuckle. ‘Have we always been this way? Dancing around each other?’

‘If we have, I’d say it’s your fault.’ Haruka muttered, taking a sip of his tea.

Normally, Rin would have snapped back at Haruka’s clear bait, but this situation was too surreal for him to even consider it. ‘Why do you think I suggested we just kiss and get it over with?’ Haruka resumed eye contact at this.

‘How do you want to go about kissing, then?’

‘How do people normally go about kissing? They just touch lips.’

‘I would have thought a hopeless romantic like you would require a certain mood before considering kissing somebody.’ The teasing glint in Haruka’s eyes made Rin’s heart summersault. Rin’s heart palpitated even faster once he noticed how close their faces had gotten.

‘Haru…’ Rin’s voice was low and his eyes were on Haruka's lips.

Haruka pressed his lips to Rin’s. After a moment, Rin pulled away and gazed at Haruka. He still had his eyes closed as Rin took in Haruka’s adorable expression.

Haruka blinked his eyes open and Rin thought he saw a pout on Haruka’s face. ‘Well… that happened.’ Rin stated awkwardly. This made Haruka give a small laugh.

‘Maybe now we can actually perform the scene.’ Haruka’s eyes were on Rin’s lips instead of his eyes.

‘Right, the scene, we did that for the play.’ Rin stammered. He averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

Grabbing his script, Haruka stood up from the table and opened the booklet to the correct page. ‘Let’s run through the scene.’

Rin scrambled to his feet with his own script, glancing at it before tossing it back onto the table. ‘I already have the lines of this scene memorised.’ He mumbled, not meeting Haruka’s eyes.

Slowly, Haruka set his own script down as well. ‘Me too,’ Rin heard him murmur. They glanced at each other with those confessions.

They acted through the lines, trying to remember they were just playing two characters. ‘Of course, we’ll see each other again.’ Haruka stated, speaking as Jack. As dictated, the two leaned in and their lips met. This time a surge of heat coursed through both of them, leading Rin to wrapping his arms around Haruka’s waist as Haruka gripped Rin’s biceps as they pressed closer together.

Almost on instinct, the pair shuffled backwards as they kissed, stopping when Haruka’s back was pressed against a wall. With a sigh, Rin broke away and rested his forehead against Haruka’s. ‘Should we really be doing this, right now?’

‘You don’t seem to be complaining.’ Haruka pointed out, tightening his grip on Rin’s arms. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before kissing again.

 

The next day at practice, the kissing scene went off without a hitch, and Haruka and Rin pretended to not notice the knowing looks the rest of their friends shared.


End file.
